falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
New California Republic Rangers
|content2= }} The New California Republic Rangers are an elite military outfit of the New California Republic. The Rangers are a volunteer special force renowned as much for their expert reconnaissance capabilities as their bravery and combat prowess.''Fallout: New Vegas'' loading screen hint: "The New California Republic Rangers are volunteer elite special forces renowned as much for their shrewd reconnaissance capabilities as their bravery and combat prowess." Their primary purpose is dealing with threats regular forces can't handle, as well as keeping the borders of the NCR secure, scouting out threats and other special assignments.The Courier: "I'd like to know more about the Rangers." Scheffer: "Well, when there's trouble regular NCR troops can't handle, they send in a Ranger. Problem solved. We're also responsible for keeping the borders of the NCR secure, scouting out threats, that sort of thing." (Scheffer's dialogue) Their superior training, superior weaponry and assortment of pre-War and post-War technology allows them to tip battles in NCR's favor even when a situation may see them outnumbered and outgunned.Rangers are deployed in the First Battle of Hoover Dam and the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. History The Rangers were founded by Seth in the early years of the New California Republic,Fallout: New Vegas NCR $20 bill eventually becoming an independent law enforcement agency focusing on abolishing slavery within and without the republic. For decades they fought the practice, both in courts and on the field of battle, slowly building up their political military power. By 2241, their activism and several friends in high places ensured the passage of legislation in the core lands of the republic south of Shady Sands, causing them to turn their eyes north, to the territories outside the capital.The Chosen One: "{117}{}{Sounds interesting. Right in what way?}" Elise: "{157}{}{Simple. We believe slavery is wrong and we'll do what we must to fight it. In NCR, we got a lot of friends in high places. Thanks to them we've already banned slavery down south, but now we're hoping to spread the word north.}" (Scelise.msg) Their limited numbers made their mission difficult, as they were routinely outnumbered by their foes. As such, the Rangers operated in secret, especially outside NCR territories. Where slavers were present, they would raid them, help potential slaves flee their would-be captors, and smuggle liberated slaves south to the republic. Their operations were a major thorn in the side of the Slaver's Guild, especially around New Reno and Klamath. Operational security implemented by the Rangers made their cells and safehouses impossible to detect for the untrained slaver muscle.Vortis: "{124}{}{Work? Well...there might be something. You ever hear of the New California Rangers?}" The Chosen One: "{126}{}{No.}" Vortis: "{150}{}{Let me tell you, then. These Rangers have got it in their heads to wipe out slavery and slavers - by force. They've been creating a lot of trouble for hard working folks.}" The Chosen One: "{154}{}{And?}" Vortis: "{151}{}{They work in secret, especially up north.}" The Chosen One: "{154}{}{And?}" Vortis: "{152}{}{Jeez, I got to spell this out for you? They raid slavers, drive off the stock, and smuggle 'em down south to NCR lands where slavery's illegal. So you interested?}" The Chosen One: "{155}{}{So what you want me to do?}" Vortis: "{147}{}{Well then, you should know some folks see them as a potential problem. It would be extremely useful if we had a map of their safe houses through the north - New Reno, Klamath, wherever. I'd be willing to pay, oh say, $500 for something like that. You think you could get that for me?}" The Chosen One: "{157}{}{Where am I going to find a map?}" Vortis: "{160}{}{How the hell should I know!? If I knew, I'd have it, wouldn't I? Look, there's supposed to be a cell in town. Find them and see what you can do.}" (Scvortis.msg) Even their headquarters were secret, hidden in plain sight in Shady Sands' auto shop.The Chosen One: "{110}{}{Can you fix my car?}" Elise: "{125}{}{We've gotten out of the car business. Closed permanently. Goodbye.}" (Scelise.msg)Karl: "{123}{}{Say, I've heard of you haven't I? Yeah - some pretty good stuff. Look, there's some folks I know, they could use a fellow like you. Just go to the auto shop and ask for Elise. Tell her Karl sends his regards.}" (Sckarl.msg) It's commonly believed that the clarity of purpose and a clear moral compass, helped them beat seemingly impossible odds and prevail.The Courier: "How long have you been in the rangers?" Hanlon: "Oh, well. I guess it must be coming up on... forty years or so. Back before was chief, anyway. It was a heck of a lot harder then. Weren't as many of us to go around. But I think it was a lot easier to tell the good guys from the bad." (Hanlon's dialogue) In the end, their perseverance proved essential to helping the growing republic and its still-young army survive in a wasteland full of despots, slavers and raiders. The Rangers steadily helped tip the balance in favor of the republic, which stood for freedom and democracy. Their abolitionism evolved into a fundamental dedication to protecting the people of the wasteland against all forms of tyranny.The Courier: "Okay, what are you supposed to be doing?" Hanlon: "To protect against all forms of tyranny. As simple as that. Thirty, forty years ago, the wasteland was full of despots. Slavers. Raiders. Tough-talking hoodlums with gangs who liked to kick around towns. Back then the NCR military was still young. Couldn't cover much ground. It took groups like ours to tip the balance back to the good guys." (Hanlon's dialogue) Their work took on a new shape in 2271, when the elder Chief Elise signed the Ranger Unification Treaty, integrating the Desert Rangers into the NCR Rangers and dedicating the Rangers to protecting Hoover Dam, New Vegas and southern Nevada against the forces of the Legion,Mojave Outpost monument placard: "In the year 2271, the Desert Rangers of Nevada and rangers of the New California Republic met at this spot to sign the Ranger Unification Treaty. Under this treaty, the Desert Rangers agreed to be absorbed into the NCR in exchange for NCR's protection of Hoover Dam, New Vegas, and southern Nevada against the forces of Caesar's Legion." which proved impossible for the Desert Rangers to defeat on their own.The Courier: "Why are the rangers here?" Hanlon: "There's a lot of answers to that question, but it started with the Ranger Unification Treaty. We weren't always the only show in town. Nevada had its own posse, the Desert Rangers. They fought Caesar even farther east, out in Arizona. Didn't go well for them. Years back, we met with the Desert Rangers at Mojave Outpost and agreed to help them against Caesar if they would join the NCR." (Hanlon's dialogue) For the next ten years, the Rangers' duties slowly transformed into a permanent vigil, looking east and watching the borders against tyrants like the Legion. Rangers patrolled both sides of the great Colorado River, trying to fight an enemy who refused to fight fair and routinely used children and ambushes to fight the Rangers. Many were wounded and forced to leave the Rangers, incapable of continuing their patrols. The few who recovered could count on priority assignments to elite units of the Army, always in need of capable soldiers.The Courier: "Did you do something to your leg?" Andy: "Yeah. Twice. Actually the first time it was more like half my body. Knocked me out of the Rangers. This time it's mostly just reminded me how useless I've gotten." The Courier: "What happened?" Andy: "A few years back, we get a tip that some Legion slavers were holed up in this burnt out house a few klicks from where we were stationed. We get there and it's deserted. No sign anyone's been there. I mean nothing. As we're leaving, I hear something behind me. I turn around and there's this kid, just skin and bone, and he's looking up at us and he's scared half to death. Been hiding in a closet. I go to grab him out of there and I notice he's holding something in his hand. Something metal. He shuts himself back inside the closet and that's when I see the grenade he's left by my feet. They do it a lot, the Legion. Using kids. They know we'll hesitate. Anyway, that was the first time. Second time I fell down those stairs in front of the motel. Just in case I got to thinking I'd put it all behind me." (Andy's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas))The Courier: "Why did you leave the Rangers?" Sterling: "Well... that wasn't really a matter of choice. Got myself caught by Legionnaires, up near Malpais. They had themselves some fun with me... mangled my hands and feet pretty good. Wasn't much good with a pistol after that. Wasn't gonna be trekking across the waste on any more long scouts, either." (Sterling's dialogue)The Courier: "How did you manage to escape Malpais?" Sterling: "Caesar's boys figured I wasn't going anywhere, after what they done to me. So they didn't bother tying me up. I crawled out of there on my elbows and knees. Must have looked a sight. Then I rolled down an embankment into the Colorado. Guess I had a mind to drown, rather than give Caesar's boys the satisfaction of killing me. But a couple Rangers happened to be watching from across the river. They jumped on in and pulled me out of there. Lucky break, they said." (Sterling's dialogue) The greatest achievement of their campaign against the legion came in 2277, when Rangers under the command of Chief Hanlon turned the tide of the First Battle of Hoover Dam. In a cunning trap laid by them and NCR's 1st Reconnaissance Battalion, they lured the best fighters of Caesar's Legion through the dam into Boulder City. When enemy troops entered it, the Rangers detonated the explosives placed in advance within the buildings, devastating Caesar's main force.The Courier: "So what happened at Hoover Dam and Boulder City?" Hanlon: "In big battles, Caesar deploys his legionaries in waves. Recruits up front, prime soldiers behind the recruits, old guard bringing up the rear. Opponents wear themselves out dealing with the first two waves, if they survive that long. When the veterans step up, there's not much fight left. Caesar can adapt, though, and when required, he can run any mix of legionaries as skirmishers and still retain order in the ranks." The Courier: Continue Hanlon: "Joshua Graham, Caesar's old legate, he's wasn't so flexible. When the Legion attacked Hoover Dam, General Oliver ordered his troopers back to the middle ground just after first contact. Graham pushed all of the legionaries onto the dam, filling the east side with recruits up front and veterans in the back, by the book." The Courier: Continue Hanlon: "But once they were in, they were stuck there. Oliver's troopers were entrenched and wouldn't give a foot. That's when we ordered the rangers and 1st recon sharpshooters to start picking off veteran legion officers from a high ridge west of the dam. That only lasted about a minute before Graham ordered the back ranks to push through to the front and rush the ridge." The Courier: Continue Hanlon: "Caused total chaos among the younger legionaries, and Oliver's troopers fell back to the side walkways and stayed out of the veterans' way. By the time the veterans got to the ridge, we were already in Boulder City. They followed us down there, but we were out before they realized what was happening." The Courier: Continue Hanlon: "We had packed the old city with C4 and dynamite. Crude, but it did the job. Those who didn't die in the blast were in no position to mount a defense. The ones left on the dam didn't know what to do. The troopers routed them. Graham pulled the remaining legionaries back, but the battle was over. He went south, back to the Grand Canyon, back to Caesar. And that was the last we saw or heard from Joshua Graham." (Hanlon's dialogue) Credited with the victory, the Rangers were celebrated across the republic as heroes, overshadowing the sacrifice of scores of army soldiers under the command of General Lee Oliver. The resentful general has taken it upon himself to win the next confrontation on his own terms, frequently to the detriment of the troops under his command, especially the Rangers. The New California Republic Army has adopted a confrontational posture, entrenching itself on the banks of the Colorado River while facing Legion positions on the opposite side. Given ongoing manpower shortages and overstretched supply lines, this only made the Republic's strategic situation even more precarious than before. General Lee Oliver always does the opposite of what Chief Hanlon recommends, down to placing the Rangers in the middle of the western part of the dam. As the Rangers lack firepower or support necessary to hold the line, they are bound to fall should the troopers start retreating from the dam.The Courier: "What will you do if I don't turn you in?" Hanlon: "Oliver can't stand that rangers got credit for victory at Hoover. Whatever I recommend, he does the opposite. I said I wanted them on the ridge. He put them right on the western part of the dam itself. We don't have enough firepower to hold that spot. If the troopers fall back, and they will, the rangers will advance to cover Oliver's retreat. We lose the dam, Oliver and the senate are ruined." The Courier: "That's crazy." Hanlon: "Maybe fifty rangers will die on that dam. We lose over a thousand troopers every year. Being here is crazy. Getting out's the only sane thing to do." (Hanlon's dialogue) However, their image remains unblemished. Rangers act as bodyguards for President Aaron KimballYou'll Know It When It Happens and maintain a network of Ranger outposts across the Mojave, including Ranger station Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo and Foxtrot, and the gateway to the Republic, Mojave Outpost. While civilian and patrol Rangers hold the line in the Mojave and on other frontiers, acting as informants and scalpels to destabilize enemies, the veterans are occupied in Baja, chasing ghosts on the administration's orders.The Courier: "How is NCR doing?" Hanlon: "It's no secret that we've had better campaigns. Holding this whole length of river isn't easy. We're stretched thin and the Long 15 just keeps getting longer. Slow to get supplies. Slower to get reinforcements. NCR's senate has got funds tied up at the Boneyard and President Kimball ordered our most experienced rangers to chase ghosts down in Baja." (Hanlon's dialogue) The state of affairs has not affected the dedication of the rank and file Rangers, but weighs heavy on the mind of their present Chief, Hanlon, who believes that holding the Dam will be the death of the republic.Return to Sender By 2281, they represent the elite of the NCR and are often given dangerous or prestigious tasks, such as forming the elite bodyguard of the then president of the republic, Aaron Kimball. However, according to Chief Hanlon, a Ranger's life boils down to the phrase "looking east," tools to be used for the territorial expansion of the republic.Hanlon: "Back west, you don't see too many of these. Lakes, I mean. Natural or man-made. Any kind, really. We neglected the dams or pumped all the water out a long time ago. Owens, Isabella, the San Luis. Drained the aquifers of everything they had. Just a lot of mud and dust now. It's a different feeling, watching the sun come up over the water. Takes some getting used to. But if you're here long enough, it starts to seem normal. That's what a ranger's life is now. Looking east." (Hanlon's dialogue) Regardless, a Ranger failing in their objective is a rare sight and their success is often taken for granted.The Courier: "The Fiends?" James Hsu: " They've set up shop in Vault 3 to the west. Every day they attack our positions and my men repel them. But every day there's more of them and less of us. I sent one of my rangers after their leader to try and destabilize them. He didn't return. Hell of a thing, losing a ranger. You come to depend on them. And they come through for you so often, you forget it can happen." (James Hsu's dialogue) A great many of them are kitted out with NCR Ranger combat armor, a symbol of their skills and bravery. They operate from six Ranger stations across the Mojave Wasteland: Ranger station Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo and Foxtrot. These stations are tasked with patrolling the NCR's territory, who then transmit their reports to the Rangers' base (Camp Golf in the Mojave) who will then analyze the threat and directly call reinforcements from the regular army. However, these messages have been getting mixed up with conflated numbers sightings, making relying on these reports tenuous at best and life-threatening at worst. Paired with both General Lee Oliver's favor over the rank-and-file soldiers of the NCR military, and Rangers routinely being put in harm's way in favor of Oliver's power-armored shock-troopsGreat Khan: "The runners are saying that the NCR is sending in their elite shock troops to try and push back the Legion." (Generic Great Khan dialogue) has made Ranger work exceedingly frustrating from Chief Hanlon and the average patrol Ranger. Organization What started as an independent outfit dedicated to uprooting slavery evolved over the years into a distinct organization with the characteristics of civilian survey companies, special forces, and law enforcement: Part scout, part commando, part sheriff.The Courier: "Tell me about the Rangers." Stepinac: "We're part scout, part commando, part sheriff. The training is brutal, and I'd say eight out of ten recruits washes out before the end. efore you get your Ranger badge, you've got to prove you can be quieter than a shadow and more ferocious than a Deathclaw." (Stepinac's dialogue) Although once autonomous, by 2271, the Rangers were folded into the NCR's military chain of command, operating under army officers in any major engagements or ongoing operations of strategic locations like Mojave Outpost or Camp McCarran. However, Rangers are given leeway in terms of carrying out their duties, blurring the line between an independent agency and army special forces.Fallout Bible 6 New California Republic: "... The NCR military is composed of several Divisions, including special cavalry and mechanized units. One of their "Special Forces" units consists of the Rangers, a select group that is pledged to protect the people of the Wastes much like the Texas Rangers of old. The Rangers are said to have numerous safehouses throughout the wastes, and they use these to strike at slavers outside of NCR territory (usually in the North). As expected, the two groups hate each other with a passion. NCR was also in the habit of establishing marshals in the major population centers in their territories, responsible for enforcing the laws of NCR throughout the Republic. Ghouls, super mutants, and humans were all known to serve in the NCR armed forces, even in the rangers. The Rangers are not numerous. In the Mojave Wasteland, the total number of Rangers across the region does not exceed a couple dozen, concentrated in Ranger stations.The Courier: "Are there a lot of Rangers in the Mojave?" Stepinac: "Couple dozen, I'd say, most of them posted at stations like this one. We either man the station or patrol the immediate area." (Stepinac's dialogue) The troop surge in preparation for the Second Battle of Hoover Dam increases their numbers substantially, with fifty Rangers dedicated to holding the western end alone. They are organized into Ranger battalions, which are in turn divided into companies and those into platoons and then squads. There are at least four Ranger battalions in existence, and their companies can be named after animals (eg. Cazador company.)NCR Ranger Action Report: "3rd Platoon, Cazador Company, 4th Ranger Battalion Action Report: Staff Sergeant Balmoral reporting. We've reached the area local tribes call "the Divide," but so far, I don't think this will be a suitable route for bringing troops to Hoover Dam. The terrain is a nightmare, we've seen evidence of hostile indigenous life, and the Geiger counters are ticking like a grandfather clock on turbo. Full report when the advance scouts come back at 2300, but as of now I'm recommending we abandon this mission."NCR Ranger Action Report - Addendum: "3rd Platoon, Cazador Company, 4th Ranger Battalion Action Report: Staff Sergeant Balmoral reporting again. Looks like we aren't the only ones that had the idea to check this place out. Our advance scouts encountered heavy Legion activity in the area. The troopers are gearing up to hit them tonight - hopefully before they know we're here." One of the most elite Ranger squads is the Alpha Squad.NCR Veteran Ranger: "Alpha Squad reporting in. Thanks for the support back there. We've been assigned to ensure you make it to the Legate. How can we be of assistance?" (Alpha Team Ranger commander's dialogue) A NCR Ranger hit squad also exists in the Mojave in 2281, ready to "do terrible things to terrible people" if ordered by NCR leadership. Rangers frequently serve a lifetime, until they are incapacitated, killed or retire. Veterans who served 20 years do not receive medals or watches, but rather the traditional Ranger Sequoia, a ceremonial (but still very functional) hunting revolver.Sequoia appearance. Like troopers of the army, Rangers receive compensation for their work in the field. Payment is also incentive-based, and the discovery of important intel can lead to a salary raise.Dobson: "No time to talk now. I have to get ready to return to base with this information. I'll get a fat raise for this, if anyone actually believes me." (Dobson's dialogue) Recruitment They are fully volunteer-only group; no persons are conscripted into the Rangers.The Courier: "What about you and the rangers?" Hanlon: "Rangers are volunteers. Every man and woman who signs up is willing to die for the NCR, myself included. A lot of this is my fault. It's only right that I stand with them." (Hanlon's dialogue) Instead, the Rangers proactively recruit members, most commonly from among the soldiers of New California Republic Army who demonstrated excellence at fighting and/or scouting, though prospective Rangers are free to refuse the offer.The Courier: "How does someone become a Ranger?" Stepinac: "The Rangers mostly draw from the basic NCR army. A trooper who shows exceptional skill at fighting and scouting can be nominated for the training." (Stepinac's dialogue) As long as the candidate demonstrates the requisite skills, the Rangers are equal opportunity employers, hiring ghouls and super mutants on an equal basis.Fallout Bible 6: "'''5. So if supermutants can now reproduce...'"'' "They can't. Marcus was joking in New Reno. Super mutants are sterile. Blame me for another episode of bad humor, oh cruel reader." "'...Goris and Xarn can perpetuate the intelligent deathclaw race, and new ghouls are being made from over-radiated people dying..."'' "Goris and Xarn did not perpetuate the race – they are the last of their kind. See below." ''"...that would mean Humans, Supermutants, Ghouls, and Intelligent Deathclaws would be major races in New California right?'" "Not as of the end of Fallout 2, no. The predominant and most accepted race in NCR is human (and probably will be for generations). While super mutants and ghouls are tolerated (although some gain true acceptance, especially in the military and in the NCR Rangers), deathclaws of any intelligence would not be, assuming any significant number survived the Enclave's massacre at Vault 13, which they didn't." All candidates are expected to undergo rigorous training. 8 out of 10 drop out due to the extreme standards. Those that finish and are awarded the badge have proven that they are "quieter than a shadow and more ferocious than even a deathclaw." Before the Rangers were formalized as an agency of the republic, the Ranger chiefs had much greater flexibility in nominating Rangers. Those who aided the Rangers' cause in substantial ways were fast-tracked to full Ranger status, complete with their distinctive pin.Free the slaves in the slave pen, for the Rangers Ranks The Rangers are a close-knit outfit, with a great deal of emphasis placed on respecting the wisdom of their veterans and elders. The greatest of these in 2281 is Chief Hanlon, who is the object of near-reverence by his fellow Rangers. The Rangers do not generally use the NCR Army's standard military rank structure. Their known ranks are: * Ranger * Veteran Ranger * Chief (only the top Ranger holds this rank) However, sometimes the Rangers do use standard military rank; a Ranger by the name of Balmoral referred to himself as a staff sergeant while he was in the Divide.NCR Ranger action reports Technology with an anti-materiel rifle]] As the elite military force of the Republic, while they don't have access to power armor or energy weapons, the Rangers still have access to high-quality conventional weapons and armor. Under Chief Elise in 2241, a Ranger's default combat outfit was the second generation reinforced combat armor with a variety of advanced weapons at their disposal, including fully automatic combat shotguns, flamers and flamers. Everything was kept at a high level of maintenance.NCR Ranger: "{102}{}{They have clean, well-polished weapons and are wearing some kind of badge on their chests.}" (ECRANGER.MSG) The Ranger Unification Treaty in 2271 brought changes, as the Desert Rangers merged into the Republic Rangers, bringing with them their traditional brown dusters.See Ranger Unification Treaty for details. By 2281, the Rangers have firmly established themselves as the elite military branch of the republic. As such, they have access to the finest armor and weapons the republic can muster. Their regular Ranger patrol armor is hand-made in the NCR and offers good, balanced protection in combat and from the hardships of the desert, while the elite black armor uses advanced pre-War LAPD riot armor combined with the traditional Desert Ranger duster.''Fallout: New Vegas'' loading screen hint: "The distinctive black ranger combat armor consists of the Desert Rangers' traditional trench coat worn with Pre-War riot armor. Ranger patrol armor is hand-manufactured in the NCR." Ranger combat helmets are also old pre-War military gear that has built in low-light optics, allowing for more advance night scouting and sharpshooting to assist regular army troops.The Courier: "What do the new rangers mean for NCR?" Hanlon: "The Baja rangers can do more advance night scouting and sharpshooting to assist the troopers. Ranger combat helmets are old Pre-War gear. They have built-in low-light optics. Makes a big difference." (Hanlon's dialogue) Ranger armories are also significantly better than that of regular troops and include anti-materiel rifles, brush guns, various automatic weapons and more.Ranger loadouts in New Vegas. While the level of technology employed by the Rangers is quite impressive by the standards of the wastelands, it is still far behind the state-of-art equipment utilized by the Brotherhood of Steel and Enclave. Nevertheless, it is a testament to resources of the New California Republic that the Rangers are able to be so uniformly well-equipped, and even a Ranger on non-combat duties will easily defeat a group of Legionaries. Members 2241 * Chief Elise * Ranger Ezekiel * Ranger Gond * Ranger Rondo Various unnamed NCR Rangers make up patrols that circulate both around NCR itself and along major slave trafficking routes. They wear combat armor and carry several high end weapons like miniguns, assault rifles (ex. H&K CAWS) and sniper rifles. Around the NCR Capital, they can be found fighting random hostiles like super mutants and raiders, whereas on the slave routes they can be found killing slavers. 2281 There are also unnamed NCR Rangers and NCR Veteran Rangers present. Relations with the outside The Rangers, especially the Veteran Rangers, have a fearsome reputation with friend and foe alike. In the Mojave, posters can be seen of them and some NCR troopers believe they "chew nails and spit napalm." Even men of Caesar's Legion speak of the Rangers with respect, calling them "the best the profligates have to offer." Interactions with the player character ''Fallout 2'' NCR Rangers can be seen in random encounters and will usually leave the Chosen One alone, only attacking if they are a slaver. They also appear in New California Republic. If not hostile, the Chosen One even has the option of joining the Rangers as a member. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' The Courier can encounter Rangers throughout the Mojave, in various outposts and camps. They can choose to help them in various quests, such as updating their radio security codes or rescuing a member from Vault 3. If the Courier chooses to aid the NCR, a squad of Veteran Rangers will aid in the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. The Courier can call a Ranger in as backup through the NCR emergency radio, as long as the player character has a good reputation with the NCR. Alternatively, if they have a negative reputation with the NCR, they may send a squad of Rangers to kill the Courier. Choices made in Fallout: New Vegas will change the fate of the Rangers. The ending can range from them dying to the last man and their organization being broken, to them being victorious and hailed as heroes. Notes * Fiends are afraid of them, making comments about running away from them and their black armor. Appearances NCR Rangers first appeared in Fallout 2. They play a major role in Fallout: New Vegas and were scheduled to appear in the canceled Van Buren. Behind the scenes * According to the Fallout Bible, the Rangers are similar and based on the Texas Rangers of old. Gallery Fo2 NCR Rangers Symbol.png|A recreation of the Fallout 2 Ranger pin NCR Ranger concept1.jpg|Concept art by Wesley Burt, for Fallout: New Vegas NCR Ranger concept2.jpg|Concept art by Wesley Burt, for Fallout: New Vegas NCR Ranger concept3.jpg|Concept art by Wesley Burt, for Fallout: New Vegas NCR Ranger concept4.jpg|Concept art by Wesley Burt, for Fallout: New Vegas 8 of Hearts.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card FNV Wallpaper 7 1920x1200.jpeg|NCR Ranger with an anti-material rifle Nv-rifle-dude.jpg|High detailed pic of an NCR Ranger in the black armor Sources The article text comes from J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG and from Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible 6. Category:Fallout 2 factions Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions Category:Van Buren factions Category:Collector's Edition playing card factions Category:New California Republic Rangers es:Rangers de la República de Nueva California fr:Rangers de la République de Nouvelle Californie pl:Strażnicy Nowej Kalifornii pt:New California Republic Rangers zh:新加州共和國遊騎兵